Cuimhnigh Orm
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Ilosovic remembers the comrades he lost during the War between Red and White. Short one shot in honor of those lost in Wars. The title is Irish, and means 'Remember Me.'


Cuimhnigh Orm

Alannah opened her eyes, awakened by the odd feeling that something was going on. She stretched, her eyes widening as she encountered empty space in the spot where Ilosovic slept. Even more puzzling, the side of his bed was cold, as though he had been gone for a while. Concerned, she slipped out of bed and drew on her robe, walking out to the living room, the cold stone floor soothing on her bare feet. "Ilosovic?"

No answer and Alannah began to grow worried. She gulped, then looked out the window and sighed. He was standing outside, staring off into the distance.

She walked out to the yard, coming to stand next to him, and placed her hand on his arm. He turned to her, and she spoke in a soft voice. "Ilosovic? Are you alright?"

Stayne sighed. "I'm fine. It's just…the Festival bought back some memories. Memories of the soldiers that died in the War between Red and White. I…well…" he held up a bottle of rowanberry wine. "I came out here to drink to their memories, but then I got to thinking about them, and about Tarrant's family, and I kind of got lost in the past. Did you know that we had a soldier in the Card Guards who was twelve? He'd lied to Iracebeth about his age to get in. When I found out, I was all for kicking him out. But this was at the height of the Conflict, and Iracebeth insisted that we needed every able bodied person we could get." Stayne gave a hollow laugh. "Even if it meant innocents would die."

Alannah blinked back a tear. "What happened to him?"

"The Jabberwock. We had been sent to capture it, and Roderick-he thought he would prove his loyalty and bravery by being the first to charge the monster. The Jabberwock burned him to death in seconds. One minute, he's there, and the next-there's nothing but twisted, blackened bones. I will never forget his scream of pain, and how abruptly it ended. Nor will I ever forget his parents' screams of anguish when I had to tell them that their only son had died fulfilling another mad whim of the Red Queen. Of all my duties as Captain, that was one I never became used to. Then when I started to become corrupted by Iracebeth, I had to contend with the screams of…my victims. Each year, on the anniversary of the Horrendevush Day, I would go to the cellars and get as much wine and spirits as I could carry, then lock myself in my room and get roaring drunk."

"Did it help any?"

Stayne sighed. "No, it just made the next day even worse, and bought my memories back into sharper focus." He sat down on the bench, and Alannah sat next to him. Ilosovic draped his arm across her shoulder, pulling her close. "The memory that always haunted me was seeing Tarrant dragging Thackery off the Battle Field after the Jabberwock destroyed it. I will never forget the look on the Hatter's face. I think if Thackery hadn't been in need of help, Tarrant would have killed me."

Alannah smiled. "It's a good thing he didn't, otherwise he'd of never met his beautiful granddaughter."

Ilosovic nodded. "True. I think Michael's still floating on air-he's going to make a wonderful father."

"He had an excellent role model. Come on, Ilosovic, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

After they had settled back in bed, Stayne turned to Alannah. "Sing for me."

Alannah smiled. "Very well."

"_There she sits on Buttermilk Hill  
>Oh, who could blame her cryin' her fill<br>Every tear would turn a mill  
>Jonny has gone for a soldier<em>

_Me-oh-my she loved him so  
>It broke her heart just to see him go<br>Only time will heal her woe  
>Johnny has gone for a soldier<em>

_She sold her rock and she sold her reel  
>She sold her only spinning wheel<br>To buy her love a sword of steel  
>Johnny has gone for a soldier<em>

_She'll dye her dress, she'll dye it red  
>And in the streets go begging for bread<br>The one she loves from her has fled  
>Johnny has gone for a soldier<em>

_Johnny has gone for a soldier." _


End file.
